译 第一千个人（又名 直至死亡将我们分开）
by somorish
Summary: 没什么事能让你想要活得像是已经死了。约翰被枪射中以及别的云云。 译注：本文借1907年诺年贝尔文学奖得主吉卜林(Kipling)之口将福华二人的终极男男关系惟妙惟肖地定义了一遍。不能再合适了。是的。
1. Chapter 1

**Story: The Bullet With Your Name On It**

**Author: Damagoed**

**译者：****somorish**

他被击飞了，击飞他的子弹上清晰地标记着"Captain John H Watson RAMC[1]"。落地的瞬间他感觉全身上下的骨头被摔碎成无数片。有那么一会儿他以为自己身处水底，周围气泡蹿升破裂的声音在他耳中不断回响。而后他的脑袋脱离了水面，于是他听见了尖啸和呼嚎，以及震耳欲聋的枪炮声。有人在解他的战服，紧紧系在身上的搭扣被松开了。当作战服终于被完全扯开丢在一边的时候，他感觉到一阵清凉的空气拂上他汗湿的身体。

"上尉？听得见吗？约翰？约翰stay with me."他睁开眼对上一双陌生的眼睛，烟尘使那对虹膜呈现出银灰的色泽。世界仿佛又开始沉入水中，当黑暗从他脚底蔓延，四周的一切渐渐隐没，直至视线所及只有那个陌生人的眼睛时，他用仅存的意识绝望地祈求着：

"上帝阿，救救我。"

[1] RAMC: Royal Army Medical Corps 皇家陆军军医队


	2. Chapter 2

距离他中枪到现在已经有一年了。整整一年都荒废在大大小小怪异的手术中，以及各种左臂的复健治疗。他原本就是个左撇子，而他糟糕的医生字迹并没有因为这些治疗而有所改善。理疗医师人很好，她年轻，漂亮，闻起来还有淡淡的香草味。

事实上每个人都很好。非常好，同时平凡又无趣。当他的血流进沙地时那片黑暗吞噬了他，而至今为止仍然没有任何事能够帮助他摆脱那片黑暗。

他的心理医师看向他。她很清楚他在说谎，或者至少说的不是真相。

"那么约翰，你最近都在忙些什么事？"

"没什么。什么也没。我根本没有任何遭遇。"

-x-x-x-

撞见麦克•斯坦佛的确带给他不小的冲击，不仅仅是因为麦克他（当初越野队里的蛇腰星人）如今，变胖了，还因为约翰记得很清楚，早在三年前就有人告知他麦克死于心脏病发作。

紧接着，在毫无预警的情况下，约翰•华生又被另一枚子弹击中了，一枚叫做夏洛克•福尔摩斯的子弹。几经思索，他得出结论：这枚子弹比打碎他肩膀的那颗杀伤力更强。前一分钟约翰•华生还在寻找最快捷方便的自杀手法，下一分钟他居然在大街上狂奔。不只狂奔，还得算上那些不要命的飞檐走壁，手舞足蹈，乱蹦乱跳以及大吼大叫。仿佛在香槟与焰火中接受了洗礼，他重获新生。

噢上帝阿太棒了！那正是他期待的。正是他需要的。

于是当他不得不开枪的时候，当整个世界坍缩成他手中的枪管宽度的时候，约翰•华生发现他终于又能瞄准射击了，他稳如磐石的双手没有丝毫迟疑。他知道这颗子弹能救那个人的命，那个不久前才救他一命的男人。

约翰•华生叩响了扳机，杀死了他的自我怀疑，他的心因性瘸腿，还有那个出租车司机。对于一发子弹而言，这结果不算太坏。


	3. Chapter 3

约翰•华生跟他姐姐的关系并不怎么惬意。事实上是相当不惬意。但他至少确信哈利绝不会去找他的什么朋友监视自己，毫无疑问。

麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯本人相当具有威慑力。他比约翰•华生高出一大截。其实那也不是什么大不了的事，毕竟是个人都比他高出一大截。老实说最令约翰不安的其实是他的小黑伞。它看上去就是那种绝对藏着什么机关的邪恶玩意儿，譬如一把涂了无名致死毒液的刀子。假设夏洛克知道89种处理尸体的方法的话，约翰猜想麦克罗夫特很可能知道90种。

尽管如此他还是拒绝了，直截了当地。因为没门儿。他才不会去监视夏洛克，无论他付多少钱。第一次见面时他对那位修长优雅穿着昂贵三件套的男人毫无头绪，虽然说他应该从面前铺陈的事实中"演绎"出来的。

第二次见面时他知道了他的身份。夏洛克的_死敌_。他的_老大哥_。老大哥正看着吗？是吗？约翰一点儿都不在乎。约翰只知道他正活着，比他之前任何时候都活得有实感，而这一切全是夏洛克的功劳。他不清楚这是否就是麦克罗夫特预言的那桩"好事"，但这至少让他内心倍感温暖。

"我弟弟不值得你这么做，华生医生。但我仍警告你，待在夏洛克身边容易受到伤害。"

"那是威胁吗？"

"不。陈述事实，仅此而已。他很危险。而我只能记挂你一人的安全。"

"那么谁记挂夏洛克的安全？我想到此为止了，我得走了。我不要你的钱。"

因为有些东西是金钱买不到的。约翰•华生的忠诚便是其中之一。


	4. Chapter 4

似乎不只子弹上有你的名字。事实表明十字弓弩也同样适用。而这可真的不太好。

约翰跟女性之间的数次交往总以失败告终，而它们全都有同一个主题"灾难"。但从没有哪一次约会能像这次一样是个彻彻底底的错误。而且他也从没跟夏洛克还有他的大脑有过双重约会。要是约翰有那么愤世嫉俗并且真的考虑会在有限的将来付诸实践的话，他会认为是夏洛克参与谋划了整件事情，而目的就是毁掉他和萨拉的美好夜晚。有时他真的只想要个正常生活。

[2] 双重约会：两对男女一起参加的约会

约翰被人绑在了椅子上。类似的事情自他医学院毕业以后就没再发生过了，而且毫无疑问绝不可能发生在他还清醒并且穿着裤子的时候。约翰其实非常渴望回到自己21岁时还在圣巴茨的日子，他还记得当初自己被赤裸地绑在了泳池边的椅子上。

他希望在他求饶，嘴里喊着"不，不要，别杀我们"的时候萨拉没把他看成是懦夫。表面上看起来约翰是在毫无尊严地呜咽求饶。而实际上他镭射般锋利的军人模式又一次被激活了。他是在争取时间。思考的时间。行动的时间。要是那些嫌疑犯们抽出一点点时间仔细观察约翰的话他们就会发现奇怪之处：尽管约翰嘴上求饶，身体不安地扭动，但他绑在椅子后面的那双手却稳如磐石。要是夏洛克的话肯定会注意到。夏洛克的确注意到了。

萨拉在恐惧的包裹下无声啜泣。沙子飞快地从麻袋侧面的缺口处往外冒。他不够强壮无法挣脱椅子的束缚，要是他再高一点儿，再胖一点儿，再结实一点儿，他就肯定能成功了。但他是约翰•华生，那个基础训练时的外号是"滑稽尺寸"的家伙，于是他就只剩一个选择了。他向前探身，试图挡在萨拉和十字弩中间。他真希望他能再高上那么三英寸。

-x-x-x-x-x-

"你知不知道要是真高上三英寸的话你早就挂了？"夏洛克低头看着他的室友，对方刚才还在往嘴里塞冷掉的外卖，而现在却一副即将喷饭的模样。

"什么？"

"两次都是。如果你再高上三英寸那么原本射进你右肩的子弹就会直接钻进你的心脏。十字弩也会射中你一边的脑袋。"

"哦。"约翰又往嘴里送了满满一叉子的面条。

"你知道人一旦过了三十就几乎没可能再长高了吗？"

"真的吗？"

"我觉得你的身高刚刚好。"夏洛克尝试扯出一个自己版本的微笑。

"你这么觉得？"

"是的，刚刚好。我能来片虾片吗？"夏洛克滑向沙发坐到约翰身边。

从那以后约翰•华生再也没祈求过那些无法得到的东西了。


	5. Chapter 5

约翰从不是个隐藏失望情绪的好手。正如他11岁圣诞节时绝望地想要一架显微镜，最后却得到一辆哈雷太子自行车。因此他很明白他对夏洛克的感觉已经清清楚楚地写在自己脸上了。当他发觉所有的一切对于夏洛克而言都只是个大型实验时，他表露出了或许是他这辈子最大的失望情绪。

夏洛克不在意人。而"人"是个连约翰•华生也被包含在内的集合。而约翰对此失望至极。

"别把人当成英雄，约翰。"但是不只如此。

约翰发觉自己就是个蠢蛋。十足的蠢蛋，他居然曾经以为夏洛克比他（或可以比他）追踪的那个人更高尚。约翰杀了那个出租车司机是因为那个出租车司机杀人，并对此毫不在意。难道夏洛克就比他更高尚吗？真的吗？那协助夏洛克的约翰又能好到哪去呢？约翰杀错人了吗？

于是他在城市的晚霞中跌跌撞撞，试图压抑他脑中的胡思乱想，他不知夏洛克会不会有一天真的跑去杀什么人，当然前提是他至今为止还从没杀过人的话。

于是当某人从背后攥住他，把一块有着芳香气味的布料盖过他口鼻的时候他压根没有察觉。也就完全没有挣扎。

因为内心深处约翰也开始怀疑他自己是不是真有那么在意。


	6. Chapter 6

所以一切都将这样结束吗？不在他曾期待的战场的鲜血和沙地里。不在他曾害怕的可能打穿他脑袋的十字弓弩前。也不在他曾梦见的被想象中的老婆孩子围绕着的床铺上。不，一切都将在泳池边结束，而他对此无能为力。但是不知怎的他为这种想法着迷，真令人难以置信。

有约翰名字的敕令包括子弹、十字弩的箭还有马甲上绑炸弹的宽边松紧带。但全都没给他带来多大困扰。单独个体的毁灭似乎真没法令他困扰。但是现在他却面对着一颗标记有两个名字的子弹。与死亡共舞的邀请，又一次。

_死神诚挚地邀请约翰•华生与夏洛克•福尔摩斯去死。_

约翰想，或许他早就该死了？只有上帝知道他已经多少次接近死亡了。沙漠里的高温和沙尘；甘山上阴暗肮脏的鬼屋（拜他自己所赐）；黑莲帮射出的十字弩箭。他还能从死亡的魔爪中脱逃多少次？现在看来死神终于追上他了。

或许他最该做的只是转身面对。停止奔跑。

他朝夏洛克点点头。没有时间了。

"你错了夏洛克。你在意。"

"我当然在意，约翰。"他开枪了。

整个世界在瞬间爆裂，四处飞舞的混凝土碎屑与蒸腾的水汽占据了所有空间。约翰的身体划过空气，撞上某个坚硬的物体。他感觉自己的肩膀被撕裂，骨头碎了无数片。他向后倒去，肺叶在燃烧，建筑倒塌的声音渐渐变成气泡升腾又破裂似的回响。他能听见直升机在头顶盘旋。

"约翰？醒醒约翰。华生上尉？Stay with me. 能听见我说话吗？"他身下的土地粗砺而潮湿。银灰色的眼睛低头看着他，穿过硝烟和尘土，明亮的阳光倾泻下来。

"华生上尉？"这位军医使劲按着约翰的肩膀，试图用一只手止住血流如注的伤口，同时用另一只手准备好注射器。他很年轻，高高的颧骨，银质的虹膜，一头深色卷发从他戴着的凯夫拉尔头盔中滑落出来。而他左胸前夹克口袋的牌子上有个名字：福尔摩斯。

"不！"约翰喘道，血在他齿间冒着泡。"上帝阿求你了，让我活下去，和他一起。"

他感觉针头推进了他的手臂，而他无法分辨自己究竟是死是活。


	7. Chapter 7

约翰的意识仍然很模糊，浑身发热脑袋发晕，就好像他的整个世界已经被重新编织过了。当他躺在那儿试图睁开眼，耳朵里仿佛无穷无尽的缓慢耳鸣却愈发恼人。眼皮太重了。有人正握着他的手，拇指抚摸着他的指节。在相当大的努力之后他终于睁开眼；视线粘腻，难以集中。

"约翰？"声音很熟悉，柔软，压低的耳语。

"萨拉？"她对他微笑。

"噢约翰。"她抚摸他的脸；萨拉的手顺着他的下巴来回移动，他能听见自己的胡茬被摩擦的沙沙声。在她的动作中，他很快放松下来，周围世界像枕头般柔软，虚幻般美妙。他感到自己的眼皮再一次缓缓阖上，他的意识从那个假想的真实世界中撤回。真实？哪边才是真实的？有夏洛克的那边？还是没有的那边？

包裹住他的柔软气泡在一瞬间被满满地塞进了锋利的碎片。这样更好，疼痛使他意识集中。

"夏洛克？他在哪？"萨拉的视线从约翰脸上移开了。约翰第一次意识到房间里不止他们两人。他转动僵硬的脖颈看向门那边，一个高个儿男人靠在墙上。有那么一秒钟他以为那是夏洛克，但也只有一秒钟。

"麦克罗夫特？夏洛克在哪？"约翰挣扎着试图坐起身，他推开萨拉，为他难以做到站直身体这种简单事情而无比恼火。

"约翰，亲爱的…"

"他在哪？"他离开床，却只跌向地板，将设备器皿跟导线扯落一地，微弱地意识到他身体侧边灼烧般的疼痛以及蔓延到他周身温热湿润的液体。他的腿似乎不想再支撑他了。

"华生医生。"麦克罗夫特看上去非常糟糕，他该有五天没刮胡子了，他没穿着平时的西服三件套，而是换成了明显很昂贵但非常不合身的毛衣，"看到你醒来我很高兴。不过我还是建议你待在床上。"

"夏洛克在哪？我需要见他，现在。"一队护士赶来将约翰从地板上粗暴地架起，重新将他与各种仪器设备连接。

"约翰。我很遗憾…"萨拉的眼里含满泪水。

"遗憾？什么意思？"

"约翰。那场爆炸…你…你的…"萨拉肯定已经对好几百人说过坏消息，而现在，要面对约翰再一次说出这些话，她发觉自己根本无法做到。她绝望地看向麦克罗夫特，而麦克罗夫特张开嘴却什么声音也发不出。约翰的胃狠狠地攥紧，肌肉瞬间紧绷准备应对即将到来的狂风骤雨。

夏洛克死了。

萨拉的支支吾吾，麦克罗夫特的失语。_也就是说_，夏洛克死了。

"告诉我！"约翰知道他的情绪已经处在爆发边缘，而这对于他人而言很不公平。但他只是没弄明白，"这是真的吗？"

"当然是真的，约翰。为什么不是？"夏洛克披着睡衣的轮廓出现在门口。他的一只眼睛覆着纱布，身体倾斜重心倚在一根医用步行手杖上，但除此以外，他是活的，带着伤但他是活的，"他们认为你瘫痪了。但你没有。这是心因性的。又一次。我反复那样告诉他们。但他们根本不听我说。事实上没人听我说。"

"他们只是自顾自地说你坏话吗？"夏洛克摇摇晃晃地移动到约翰的床前。

"谢谢你救了我的命，约翰。你是我的英雄。我就知道你绝不会令我失望。"他弯下腰在约翰的头顶温柔地落下一吻，"哈，这样就给了他们新的谈资！你知道，人们除了闲言碎语之外也不会别的了。"


	8. Chapter 8

约翰关于爆炸的记忆寥寥无几。只有那些他认为是梦境的可怕瞬间，那些让他猜想自己可能从没遇见过夏洛克，而只是回到了阿富汗的战场上流血至死的瞬间。就仿佛被重新炸回地狱。

通过对零星记忆的再次拼接，约翰想起来当夏洛克开枪之后，他跳向了夏洛克将他推进了泳池。他推得太过用力以致于再次折断了他的锁骨，令断裂处的骨骼碎片刺透了他原本就已经脆弱不堪的皮肤组织。第二次爆炸来自泳池里的加热器（一个老式的燃气加热装置），很可能就是这次爆炸让约翰飞了出去，然后他成功潜进了池底相对安全的区域。

他们所能找到的关于詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂的一切只是一根手指和一件夹克套衫的碎片。他是真的希望这些能意味着他死了。

除了意志坚定之外约翰一无所长。但如果你拂去表面向更深处挖掘的话，会发现他还有一点顽固不化。而这两种品质在平时总是潜形匿迹，只有大难临头他们才组队浮现。而约翰意志坚定地相信他会重新站起来。不只是站起来，他还要跑跑跳跳与夏洛克一同飞驰过伦敦的天际。因为要是他必须待在轮椅上的话，他便对夏洛克毫无用处。要是他必须依靠拐杖才能四处行走的话，他便对夏洛克毫无用处。夏洛克需要他。他需要有人与他共同奔跑。而那个人正是约翰•华生。

这一个月的物理治疗夏洛克一直在旁边喋喋不休，不停地对他说"这全是心因性的，心因！"最后他终于耐心耗光，朝约翰大发脾气。约翰一时间气急败坏，只想走到夏洛克面前扇他一巴掌，于是他就这么做了。然后他便意识到自己的拐杖还躺在刚才那边墙上，离他的腿足足三十米远。

"看吧，我就说。"夏洛克得意的笑。

"噢是的，是的你说了。"

"快来，约翰。雷斯垂德刚给我发了求救信。游戏又开始拉！"


	9. Chapter 9

约翰•华生有很多身份。战士、医生是他的职业。他还是一个弟弟。一个朋友。他是一个胜利者；甚至有人说是一个英雄。

熟悉他的人会说他忠诚，有着毫不张扬、无所畏惧的勇气。也有人会说他真诚、热情。还有人会说他是个不好惹的家伙。

有很少的一部分人知道，在他内心深处的某个地方，他还是个常常感到困惑的小男孩，仍在试着弄清这世界上的一切都是如何运作的。

以及比那更少的人，准确地说只有一个人，了解真正的约翰。约翰•华生是一个你可以永远依靠的人。他直面并挫败每一颗打向他的子弹，每一枚投向他的炮弹，每一记挥向他的拳头，每一个无论是什么、无论是谁扔向他的东西。约翰•华生总是那个自始至终都站在你这边的人。

约翰•华生_就是_吉卜林的第一千个人。而唯一一个了解_真正的_约翰•华生的人就是夏洛克•福尔摩斯。

所罗门说，一千人当中，  
有一人会比兄弟更亲近你。  
就算寻到他耗费你人生一半时间  
也完全值得。

九百九十九个人将世界对你的看法  
奉为天经地义，  
而这第一千个人却会与你站在一起，  
哪怕整个世界都与你为敌。

他们的承诺、恳求或公开表演  
都不能成为你已寻到他的判断依据。  
他们当中的九百九十九人只是看中  
你的前途、相貌或举手投足。

一旦他找到了你，你也找到了他，  
这世界剩下的一切便无足轻重；  
只因这第一千个人会始终与你  
生死与共，风雨同舟。

你花他钱时所说过的话不会多于  
他用你钱支付开销时所说过的，  
你们付之一笑又回到日常生活  
仿佛借钱一事从未存在。

九百九十九个人需要  
用金子和银子维持他们的交往；  
但第一千个人抵得上他们全部，  
因为你可以与他分享你的心情。

无时无刻，自始至终，  
他的对与错也都会是你的对与错。  
而这就是你的全部理由让你  
在全人类的注目下站起身来支持他！

九百九十九人无能抵挡  
侮辱、嘲弄，或讪笑。  
但第一千个人将永远伴你左右  
陪你走向绞刑架――直至死亡将你们分开！


End file.
